


Deep (Banana) Thoughts

by BattleshipGarcy



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Anti-Lyatt, F/M, Garcy Babies, Gen, and unfortunately he remains dead in this fic, banana used as a metaphor for dick, garcia died in that televised lyat fanfic 'movie', hard banana, rufus/jiya mentioned in passing, this is not lyatt-friendly, wyatt is an insecure dick, wyatt/lucy are unhappily married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25959367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleshipGarcy/pseuds/BattleshipGarcy
Summary: It's Thanksgiving Day and Wyatt discovers that his wife is distracted by a large banana.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Wyatt Logan/Lucy Preston
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Deep (Banana) Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING:  
> DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE A LYATT FAN, YOU WILL NOT LIKE IT.
> 
> I threw this fic together in about 5 minutes. It's not my best work, but it made me chuckle. It's a result of my going through blu-ray screen caps to put up on teamgarcy.com, and having done the caps for the televised lyatt fanfic "movie" first. It made me disgusted with lart and whatt so apparently, this fic happened.
> 
> No beta reader or editor used. All mistakes and typos are my own.
> 
> One last warning to Lyatt fans, don't read this, you won't like it.

Wyatt woke with a chill on Thanksgiving Day.

The house was relatively silent save for the quiet talking of his and Lucy’s twin daughters in their playroom down the hall.

He yawned, raising his arms above his head as he sat up, got out of bed, and got dressed for the day.

Thanksgiving this year was to be held at Rufus and Jiya’s home although he prefer that it take place here since it would give him more control of the holiday, his girls, and Lucy. But it is what it is – Wyatt shrugs at his reflection in the mirror and runs his hand through his hair instead of using a comb.

He makes his way down the stairs and sees Lucy sitting at the kitchen table. She’s still in her pajamas from last night – a burgundy long-sleeve top and matching bottoms. Her back is to him. He smiles, he loves the way that his wife looks when she’s lost in thought.

“Hey, Luce. Why aren’t you dressed yet? We told Rufus we’d be there around noon, and it’s going on eleven thirty.”

Wyatt opens the refrigerator door and takes out a carton of orange juice and drinks straight from it. He places it back on the shelf and glances back at his wife.

“Lucy?”

She is either ignoring him or didn’t hear him.

He raises his voice.

“Hey. Earth to Lucy.”

“Hmm?” Lucy responds, still lost in thought.

Wyatt sits down in front of her at the table and his eyes fall on the rather large banana she holds in her hand – peeled, but uneaten.

“That’s a large banana.” Wyatt says, trying to engage his wife in conversation to snap her out of her thoughts. His brow wrinkles and he observes, “You seem sad. What’s wrong?”

“Just thinking about Garcia again,” Lucy says with a hint of sadness in her voice. She gazes once again at the banana in her hand and wraps her lips around it, closing her eyes, not yet biting into it.

“You mean Flynn?”

Lucy removes the unbitten banana from her lips and rolls her eyes at her husband. He still hasn’t gotten over the fact that in the last weeks of Garcia’s life that she grew close to him – very, _very_ close to him, in fact. So close that she only ever called him by his first name when they were alone together in their room in the bunker.

“Why would staring at a banana make you think of Flynn?” Wyatt asks, annoyance rising in his voice. This wasn’t the first time that Lucy got lost in thoughts of that terrorist Garcia Flynn.

“Oh…” Lucy looks at the large banana in her hand. “No reason.”

She locks her eyes with Wyatt’s as she wraps her lips around the top of the banana again. Then she closes her eyes and slowly bites down on the fruit with her lips. She moans.

Wyatt’s face turns an ugly shade of red as he realizes what she’s insinuating.

He stands up.

“I’m going to make sure _our_ girls are ready to go.” He stresses the word ‘our’ because, as of late, he’s been questioning whether or not he’s their biological father, and this Lucy thing with the banana and her thoughts of Flynn, well… he shoves his chair back toward the table and leaves the room.

“They’re _my_ girls, Wyatt. Not _our_ girls. You’re only standing in for their real father.”

Wyatt stops dead in his tracks and refuses to give in to his impulse to turn around and yell at his wife. They’ve fought about her and her friendship with the late Garcia Flynn before, and Lucy’s even threatened to leave him if he continued to treat her badly because she apparently still care for the man, and can’t let go.

“Jiya told me that Denise and Connor are going to be at Thanksgiving this year,” Lucy says, standing up. “I was thinking that I am going to talk to them about taking the Lifeboat back so I can give Garcia the journal.”

“Me and Rufus will go with you.”

Lucy shakes her head, “There’s no reason for you two to go with me. The Lifeboat has auto-pilot and with the risk of side-effects, I think it’s safer for you and Rufus if I go alone.”

“Are you going to throw yourself at him while you’re there?” The anger in Wyatt’s voice can’t be denied.

“Why is it that you always slut shame me when it comes to Garcia Flynn?” Lucy asks, trying not to smile because it is absolutely hilarious that Wyatt is jealous of a dead man.

(but what if she could say something to Garcia so that he’s alive when she comes home?)

Wyatt throws his arms in the air and avoids answering her question. Admitting that he’s jealous of Garcia, and always has been, is something that he will never do.

“C’mon, girls! Let’s get in the car and go to Uncle Rufus and Aunt Jiya’s!” Wyatt calls out to Lucy’s (and yes, Garcia’s) twin daughters. “Mom’s running late so she’ll take her own car over there when she’s ready.”

The girls come running down the stairs with backpacks full of toys on their backs. They make a game of it, getting to the garage so they can pick which seat they get to sit in on the way to Rufus and Jiya’s.

Once the girls are out of sight, Lucy steps up to Wyatt and presses her finger hard into his chest.

“You will not leave without me. They aren’t your girls, and…” She burns her eyes into his, “… after I get back from 2014, we’ll see what happens between us.”

She holds her gaze for a few beats longer for emphasis about how serious she is. Then she steps back, gives him one last look, and heads upstairs to get ready.

Wyatt swallows hard and glances over at the kitchen table and that damn banana that has been left uneaten. Of all things that trigger him and Lucy to fight nowadays. A fucking banana.

He goes to the garage and makes sure that the girls are buckled up before backing the SUV out onto the driveway. He doesn’t dare leave without Lucy. The thought crossed his mind, but he’d rather not get into another stupid argument with her if she intends to go back to see Flynn in 2014. If he has any chance at keeping Lucy as his wife once this Flynn thing is finally over with, he has to play it cool.

Lucy finally emerges from the house. She’s wearing a gorgeous burgundy dress and her hair is pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her purse is slung over her shoulder and she’s finishing off the banana. She pauses and looks at Wyatt as she slides the remaining length of the banana in her mouth and finishes it. She lifts the lid of their garbage can, throwing the peel inside.

She gets in the car and quietly sits next to Wyatt.

And without a word, Wyatt backs out of the driveway and they are on their way to enjoy Thanksgiving Day chez Carlin.

**Author's Note:**

> I told you it wasn't the best LOL Anyway, as you can guess, Lucy goes back to give Garcia her journal and says something to him so that he knows how much it hurt her that he killed himself. She returns to her present day and Wyatt is the one who died, and she's happily married to Garcia <\-- I would've written this, but didn't feel like making the story any longer.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
